


忘川

by orphan_account



Category: ccp, chairman - Fandom, premier - Fandom, 习近平, 李克强, 王毅
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22753024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 先走的是主席，阿强悲痛到失忆，王部长此时介入，并爱上也得到阿强的爱。
Relationships: 平&强, 毅&强, 社会主义兄弟情
Kudos: 12





	忘川

**Author's Note:**

> 别问为啥王部长看到主席没有说话却像个陌生人，问就是王部长怕身旁的阿强想起主席，对，就是这么的私心。

人死后会经历鬼门关，黄泉路，奈何桥，忘川河，然后重入轮回。  
他与他约定，他们不喝那孟婆汤，要生生世世不相忘，二人若谁先死，要在奈何桥上等着另一人，然后携手跳入忘川，千年后彼此带着此生的记忆轮回转世。  
他操劳国事，身体每况愈下，这一世只活了八十岁。他依言等在奈何桥，一等就是十年，这数字也是他俩曾携手共度那波澜壮阔的十年。  
十年后，他在奈何桥上看到了白发苍苍的他，可他的手被另一位白发的男子握着，他们就这样从他面前生生经过。他，忘记了他。  
他看着他们携手跳入了忘川，就如当初他和他的约定。他站在桥头，潸然泪下。  
“同志，是想入忘川么？”他回头，看见身后的孟婆。  
“孟婆，可否借用三生石一用，我……想看他的前世。”孟婆浅笑，带他到三生石前。  
前世浮现：当年他病逝后，他痛不欲生，决意殉情，却被部长救下，由于过度刺激得了选择性失忆症。在养病的日子里，两人情愫渐生，并许下了如当年他两的誓言，平淡的过完此生。  
他苦笑，“原是早就忘了我…那我这十年，是在等些什么……”  
“痴情人啊，我在这桥上千年，这样的故事不知见了多少次，这是天意，强求不得。你不如与他二人同入忘川，来世或许能与他再续前缘。”  
他默默向忘川河望了一眼，释然一笑，“既然已是相见陌路，我何苦强求？”  
来世，你们要幸福啊，莫要像忘了我一样忘了他……  
“孟婆，请给我一碗汤。”  
对我来说，只要你幸福，其他什么都无所谓。


End file.
